Invader Zim Christmas Trip
by musiclover13kc
Summary: Gaz and Dib are going on a trip to see their Aunt Emma for Christmas and are forced to bring Zim along because of their father. Zim agree's to go on the stupid trip to observe an Earth Christmas but ends up having one of the weirdous Christmases himself
1. Awake up Gaz

Hi I really hope you like this new story. Because it is Christmas I've decided to make a super awesome Invader Zim Christmas story. Hope you like. Bye.

_Beep! Beep! _An alarm clock rang on an edge on a nightstand. A hand slapped the snooze button and the girl buried her head back into her black pillow. _Uh I really don't want to get up. _She thought wishing this day would already be over. She really wasn't in the to be in the car with her idiot brother and his weirdo friend for two hours. How great to start her first day of winter break. "Gaz! Gaz wake up honey it's time for you to get ready." A man in his early 50's on a flying screen said as he powered chemicals together.

"I don't want to go dad. At least not with Dib and Zim!" Gaz said her pillow over her head.

"Well Gaz you need one more year until you can drive, but until then Dib is your only transportation. And on the other hand your aunt really wants to see you and your brother, you don't want to disappoint her now don't you." Gaz thought the whole thing over, wondering if spending two hours with two mourns was worth Aunt Emma's happiness or not.

Gaz sighed at the thought and said "Ok fine I'll get up."

"Oh splendid! Now hurry up Dib's already in the shower." As the screen flew out Gaz through her pillow at the door. Uh why did her dad have to invite Zim he wasn't even going and why did Dib and Zim both to it agree! She new both Dib and Zim would hate it, but Dib said it was to keep an eye on him and Zim it probably has something to do with an experiment. But why did they have to make her life hell! Having Dib come was worst enough, but why Zim! They could have invited anyone, her best friend Jess or some random guy on the street! She thought as she slowly got up from her bed.

After 30 minutes of getting ready Gaz had her bag at the door and some toast in her hand. "You ready to pick up Zim?" Gaz asked grabbing her duffel bag.

"I guess." Dib said in a grumpy tone, he wasn't wanting to go on an drive with Zim either.

"Well then lets get." She said before heading out the front door with Dib following right behind her.

Hope you like you can write review and tell me stuff I can do. Well bye!


	2. Come on Zim

Thanks for the reviews and stuff. Now enough of me talking here's the next chapter.

Zim looked out the window of his house as he huffed and puffed out air, making the window fog up. Zim was already dreading the day even though it barley started . If only he wasn't so keen on finding out about the Christmas experience. He didn't know what was wrong with him. He didn't feel… normal. It felt like something was missing and the longer he just waited the bigger this emptiness was getting. He didn't know what to do, so when the Professor asked if he wanted to come it sounded like a good idea. Maybe being annoyed by Dib and the whole Christmas experience for a while was probably just what he needed to get back to destroying the world….

"Tacoooooooooooos!" Gir screamed as he ran around the room in his green dog costume so excited for the trip. He already had his favorite things packed and ready…Like his stuffed pig, a cupcake, 2 pounds of tacos and a huge burrito. Zim watched his green dog ran up and down the walls until he called for him. "Gir."

"Yes Master." Gir said on the rooms ceiling. Gir fell as soon as he stopped running and hit the ground with a big thud.

"Gir, do you remember what I told you yesterday?" he asked as Gir jumped up from the floor with red eyes that shined through the suit.

"Yeeeeeeeeeee…..no." Gir said once his eyes turn back to its normal color. Zim shook his head and started to rub his temples with his fingers. This would be the tenth time he would have to tell Gir what he must do.

"Ok Gir this is the last time I'm going to tell you. Today I'm going with the Dib-worm and his purple haired sister to their aunts house for Christmas. Now while I'm there I will be taking notes on this Christmas experience, now here's where you come in…" Gir looked around the room not even listening to a word Zim had just said. "Gir!"

"Yes Master!" Gir said his eyes once more turning red.

"This is important Gir! You must pay attention to what I'm saying. Do you understand?" Gir shook his head assuring Zim that he would pay attention. "Good. Now as I was saying while I'm with the Dib-worms family, you shall be hiding and following us incase something happens to me. You must be ready for anything Gir."

Gir smiled then raised his hand. "Yes Gir?"

"Will there be chocolate waffle tacos?" Zim looked at his SIR robot curiously. You wouldn't believe how many times he tried to understand Gir, failing every time. So by the 110th time he gave up. It was to much of a pain and a waste of time.

"Uh no Gir, I don't believe there will be chocolate waffle tacos at the Dib-worm's aunt's house."

"Oh… dome, dome, dome…" Gir began to walk of into the kitchen leaving Zim somewhat dumbfounded.

"I'm doomed aren't I?" he said once more looking out the window gloomily waiting for his ride. What was he to do.. He thought looking over towards the kitchen hearing Gir sing the word doom over and over again. What if Gir forgets again? What if Gir got lost? What would he do then, stay with Dib and his sister until it was time to leave. But worst would be if this didn't work, if he would stay like this forever. What would he do then? What was an irken with out a passion for destruction. Nothing, he Zim would become nothing. He would become nothing more then a waste of space. He though knew he would never let that happen to him. He would rather die then become nothing.

"Honk! Honk! Hey Zim you worthless alien get your butt out here so we can leave!" yelled Dib from his car. Yes Zim thought this will be horrible.

Ok hope you like, and I'll try to get this story done before Christmas! Ok well bye ^-^


	3. flying cars

Hi I hope you'll like this chapter, ok see you after this. Oh and I own none of these characters or anything. ^_^

Gaz looked down at her game ignoring everyone around her. She was only 45 minutes into the ride and was hating it. But it wasn't as bad as she thought it would be, actually it was quit quite. Dib sat in the drivers seat paying attention to the road telling her all about the gift he got Aunt Emma and Zim wasn't speaking at all. It was very unusable to tell the truth.

Zim just sat there looking out the window, staring at the other cars. Gaz looked out at her side view mirror to have a better peek of Zim. Gaz remembered when she first saw him. It was in the cafeteria when she saw her brother glare at a kid a little shorter then Dib was with green skin, blue eyes, and jet black hair. I was pretty obvious that he wasn't normal maybe it was because he was green or maybe because he had no nose or ears. She really didn't know but she did know one thing, as much as she hated it Dib was right, but Zim was an alien.

_**BUMP! **_everyone screamed and the car began to go supper sonic speed and flew up into the sky. "Ah! Zim you little sonofabitch what hell did you do to my car!" Dib said in between his screams of pure terror as he let go of the stirring wheel and turned towards Zim.

"Um Dib?" Gaz said quickly trying to get her older brothers attention.

" I did nothing to your piece of shit car! I've been sitting right in this seat for 45 fucking minutes! How the hell would I be able to do anything to your stupid car?" Zim said now totally pissed and scared shitless.

"Dib?" Gaz said once more, now louder this time. Gaz waited for a response before grabbing the wheel. She wasn't able to stir perfectly with the whole super sonic speed and flying thing, but she was able to keep away from birds and clouds.

Dib was now furious and so was Zim they were about to through punches when they heard Gaz scream, "GUYS!"

"What?" they both said simultaneously as they looked at Gaz.

"We're going down!" she said as she stared out the front window with the other two as gravity was about to take them down to earth. All of them began to scream as they fell to the ground.

Then Zim noticed something, something he never thought he would see. He saw Dib holding Gaz in a protective way, like he was trying to protect her from pain, from death. But the more unexpected thing was that Gaz was allowing him to, in fact she was burring her face into his shirt. He stopped screaming and stared at that sight. He smiled a bight forgetting about the thought of them going to die. It was something he never really witnessed compassion, love… Then he for some reason he became jealous of Dib, for having Gaz in his hands. He did not understand… But then he realized something, in the quite of his mind someone was singing. It was a familiar song, he heard it before… he just couldn't remember.

But then he heard the word that made he remember the song and also the singer, the word was DOOM. Then he looked out his window to see Gir on the side of him singing his song. "Gir!" he shouted, but Gir didn't respond. "Gir!" he yelled again but still Gir was still unaware of Zim. "Gir!" he yelled one more time Gir looked over.

"Oh, hi master!" he said in his cheery voice of his as he waved over at Zim.

"Gir! Stop the car!" Gir looked at Zim funnily then nodded . Gir opened up the zipper on his dog suit and handed a taco to Zim.

"Here you go!" Gir said all happily as Zim stared at the taco and his robot weirdly.

"No Gir. I don't want a taco, I want you to stop the car!" then Zim looked down and saw that they were about to crash right in the middle of some woods. Zim was getting nervous. "Gir please, stop the car!" Gir's eyes turned red as he flew underneath the car. Then the car stopped making a big bump, and then he landed the car safely on the ground.

Once they were safely on the ground Zim got out of the car with a smile of satisfaction on his face. Zim looked around and saw them in the middle of the woods and there stood Gir with a smile on his face. Then Zim handed him a taco, "Well thank you Gir." Gir smile became bigger before he started to eat the taco.

"Ahh! Ground! Amazing, Wonderful, Solid GROUND!" Dib said as he fell to his hands and knees and started to kiss the ground. Zim looked over and saw Gaz as she was coming out of the car, rubbing the back of her neck As Zim was about to help her out Dib got up and started screaming. "You! You did this! You're the reason we went flying, you and your stupid robot thing!"

Dib was about to through a punch, but he was stopped by the sound of Gaz's voice. "Dib?"

"What Gaz?" he saw Gaz point over at a town only a few miles away. It was a small town and it was near a lake frozen into ice.

"Dib I think we're here."

Ok hoped you liked this chapter. Alright til next time.


	4. Meeting Uncle Henry

Hey people sorry for making you guys wait for this chapter. But I hope you like it. See you after.

Dib glared at Zim from his seat. After the whole flying car letting go of the wheel thing, Gaz made Dib let her drive. Dib didn't understand why she thought it was his fault, he didn't do anything wrong. Gir wasn't his Robot, he was Zim's! He watched as Zim stared out the window at the little town with Gir sleeping in his lap. He watched as human kids through balls of snow at each other, as they made little men and laid in the snow to make snow angles. Zim never really been in a small town before, (unless you count the time he was left in Mexico with Gir) so this was a whole new experience. Everything was so natural, the town was in the middle on nowhere around a lake and cover with snow, it was nothing less the beautiful.

Gaz drove through the town remembering the times her brother and her last came there. That Christmas her father came, that Christmas her father wasn't to busy with saving the world stuff he was able to have Christmas with his kids. Gaz drove on and on until they went pass the town. "I thought you said you Aunt lived in this town." Gaz looked at Zim with the mirror and shook her head.

"No Aunt Emma lives on the outskirts of town. It'll only take 5 minute to get there." Dib looked over at his sister.

"She not going to be expecting us, I told her we'd be there in about two hours…" Dib said in a harsh tone making it clear that he blamed Zim for getting them out of all that traffic. (yeah I know, you and I would mostly be thanking him.) But Zim just ignore that tone.

Like Gaz said it only took them 5 minutes to get to the house. Zim stared at the house. It was a large 2 story Victorian house. It was beautiful the house was black and perfectly covered in snow, not to much but enough. The house was covered in Christmas lights and snowmen and snow angles. It was like a winter wonderland there, and out in the front of the house stood a man putting up more decorations. The man was a tall guy, covered from head to toe in clothing. His dark red hair was covered by his hat and the only thing showing on his was his ice blue eyes. He turned once he heard the car pull up into the drive way. He through the lights and came running toward the car waving at the them with his mitten covered hands.

"Well looks who's here! Little Mr. Paranormal investigator and Little Miss Princess of the Night. How are you two doing?" The man said with a cheery voice hugging them once they came out of the car.

"Hey Uncle Henry." Dib said as Uncle Henry hugged the two siblings.

"Wow you two have grown. Emma went into town for groceries for dinner, she wasn't expecting you guys for at least two more hours. Oh is that your friend?" He said when he saw Zim come out of the car.

"Oh yeah Uncle Henry this is Zim, Zim this is Uncle Henry." Gaz said as an introduction. Uncle Henry held out his hand for Zim to shake, Zim shook it and tried to smile.

"Well it's nice to meet you Zim, I'm so glad you decided to join us for Christmas."

"Um, thank you for letting me stay here with you…"

"Ah it was nothing. Any friend of Gaz and Dib's is a friend of mine. Hey why don't you guy's come inside, it's much wormer in there. We'll get your guy's stuff later." He said slinging his arm over Dib's sholder leading them into the house.

Ok hope you guys liked well see you next chapter!


End file.
